ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EWA Triple Crown Championship Title History
Background Information On Title In EWA there were three championships, well more than that, but three that are significant to the history of this title. The International, Euro-American (European and American titles as one), and World championships. Once Harry Smith became International and Euro-American champion, he was awarded the vacant World title, thus becoming the first ever Triple Crown champion. Yet another title was added to the mix when Steve Corino defeated Lance Storm at Mayhem 2008, retaining the Ring of Honor world title and winning the Triple Crown title. The ROH title is now just another brick in the wall that is the Triple Crown Championship. The Title has seen its fair share of controversy. From Chris Jerhico (5th Reign)and Triple H (3rd Reign) leaving the company during their title reigns to competitors losing their titles due to unification matches on the same night they won the belt(Waltmans's first reign came to an end at the hands of Rhyno when the EWA and XWA titles were merged). Please remember, that this is the World and Triple Crown title histories rolled into one. Some matches may not have event names, because those have been lost in in time when our site experienced problems. However, we worked with the people who won the titles, who had luckily, recorded dates. (Titles where the event is not known will say N/A, but you can probably figure that out). NOTE: ALWAYS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Title history {| class="wikitable" width=100% !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=15%|Wrestler: !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=10%|Reigns: !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=17%|Date Won: !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=16%|Event: |- |Steve Austin |1 |August 19, 2001 |Summerslam |- |Rob Van Dam |1 |October 21, 2001 |No Mercy |- |Chris Jericho |1 |November 18, 2001 |Super Brawl I |- |Steve Austin |2 |November 26, 2001 |Monday Night Meltdown |- |The Rock |1 |December 23, 2001 |Armageddon |- |Raven |1 |January 20, 2002 |Royal Rumble |- |Rob Van Dam |2 |March 23, 2002 |Wrestlemania |- |Raven |2 |April 21, 2002 |Rebellion |- |Rob Van Dam |3 |May 19, 2002 |Betrayal |- |Chris Jericho |2 |July 21, 2002 |Summerslam |- |Steve Austin |3 |October 20, 2002 |Holocaust |- |Undertaker |1 |November 17, 2002 |Doomsday |- |Chris Jericho |3 |December 22, 2002 |Super Brawl II |- |Rob Van Dam |4 |February 2, 2003 |N/A |- |Sean Waltman |1 |March 16, 2003 |Revolution |- |Rhyno |1 |March 16, 2003 |Revolution |- |Sean Waltman |2 |April 20, 2003 |N/A |- |Shane Helms |1 |June 29, 2003 |N/A |- |Rob Van Dam |5 |August 3, 2003 |N/A |- |Steve Austin |4 |October 12, 2003 |N/A |- |AJ Styles |1 |November 16, 2003 |N/A |- |Steve Austin |5 |December 21, 2003 |Super Brawl III |- |Chris Jericho |5 |January 25, 2004 |N/A |- |Undertaker |2 |February 29, 2004 |N/A |- |Sean Waltman |3 |March 17, 2004 |N/A |- |Edge |1 |May 23, 2004 |N/A |- |Triple H |1 |August 1, 2004 |N/A |- |Chris Jericho |6 |September 26, 2004 |N/A |- |Triple H |2 |October 24, 2004 |N/A |- |Randy Orton |1 |November 21, 2004 |N/A |- |Stevie Richards |1 |February 13, 2005 |N/A |- |Sting |1 |April 10, 2005 |N/A |- |Triple H |3 |August 7, 2005 |N/A Category:EWA Information System